Amethyst Dragon
by Moon light blossomz
Summary: I wrote this story two years ago and this is the revised story it starts out like a normal sleep over where Tomoyo tries to get sakura and syaoran together, with Eriol’s help, but something bad happens, and their semi-calm sleep over turns into a fight
1. Default Chapter

Amethyst Dragon  
  
By: Moon Light Blossomz  
  
chapter 1: summer chaos  
  
Moon light blossomz; I wrote this story two years ago and this is the revised story it starts out like a normal sleep over where Tomoyo tries to get sakura and syaoran together, with Eriol's help, but something bad happens, and their semi-calm sleep over turns into a fight for survival and rescue. S&S and T&E. Thanks for reading and please review because reviews keep me going. Ja ne for now and I hope you enjoy my story.   
  
~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~**~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~  
  
(the group is 16 and it has been a week of summer vacation. This is after sakura caught all the cards and Eriol as just returned outta the blue.)  
  
Tomoyo zoomed her camera on a sweet smiling face. "Hey Sakura, how about we have a sleep over?" Tomoyo asked the brown eyed girl. "Sure." she said smiling even more. "Well, we have to invite Li." Tomoyo said catching Sakura's blush on tape at the mention of the brown haired boy's name. Tomoyo thought some more. "But every one else is on vacation and busy doing stuff." Tomoyo said. "What about Eriol?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo paused her camera. "I guess we could invite him." Tomoyo said. "I'll call Eriol, you call Li and we can tell them our plans." Tomoyo said to Sakura. "Ok, I got to go, Tomoyo see you later." she said standing up from sitting on a bench. "Ok call me later." Tomoyo said happily. "Ok bye." sakura said leaving Tomoyo in the park. "Bye." Tomoyo replied.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sakura's house~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~~**  
  
"Hey dad, I'm home." Sakura said closing the door she just entered from. "Hi Sakura, how was your day?" her father asked. "Good, I had fun at the park with Tomoyo." sakura said happily. "Tomoyo is planning to have a sleep over August 10th is it ok if I go?" Sakura asked hopefully. "Sure" he said smiling. "Thanks dad." she said heading to her room and grabbed her cordless phone, and threw herself on her bed and dialed Li's phone number. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiing "hello?" Li answered madly that someone called and woke him up. "Hi Li......am I bothering you?" Sakura asked. "Oh Sakura hi, no your not, What's up?" he asked embarrassed about the way he answered the phone. "Tomoyo's having a sleep over, and we were wondering if you'd like to come?" she said hopefully. "Sure when is it?" Li asked. "August 10th at five in the evening." she explained. "Sure I'll go" li said happy he could spend time with Sakura. "Well I got to go see you then, bye." Sakura said. "Bye." Li said hanging up the phone.  
  
Riiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiing "hello?" Tomoyo answered. "Hi Tomoyo, have you talked to Eriol yet?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, he said he'd come" Tomoyo said laughing, little did Sakura know she had just asked Eriol to help her get the two together and he actually agreed. "Did Li say he'd come?" Tomoyo asked hopefully. "Yeah, he's going to going to drop by my house first because he's wants to help me with my stuff." Sakura explained. Tomoyo laughed again ~Kawaii~ she thought.  
  
~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*August 10th Tomoyo's Party~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*  
  
"Bye dad." Sakura said running out to meet Li with her luggage. Sakura smiled to herself. "Hey Li, how about we try and get Tomoyo and Eriol together?" she asked. "Sure, that sounds like a plan." he smiled evilly. ~now he could get Tomoyo and Eriol back for all the times they tried to pull tricks on him~ Sakura ran up and rang the door bell, while Li struggled up the steps with Sakura's bags. "Hi Sakura, Hi Li." Tomoyo said happily. "Hi" they both said in unison. They brought in the stuff and set them down at the entrance of Tomoyo's huge house. Eriol was already sitting on the couch looking through pay per view. "Do you guys want to see ghost ship?" Eriol asked evilly doing what Tomoyo asked him to do. "Sure" Li said. "Alright I've been wanting to see that." Tomoyo chimed in. "Noooooooooo." Sakura said. They so they ordered the movie, Sakura sat down next to Li, so in their plan that Tomoyo would have to sit next to Eriol. Li smiled evilly and looked at Eriol and Tomoyo. The movie began, and as planed Sakura looked nervously around. In the middle of the movie, Sakura was practically in Li's lap. Tomoyo smiled and whispered to Eriol "our plan is working." He nodded and smiled at her voice. He was hardly watching the movie, he was watching her more. Tomoyo began to catch on but when she glanced up at him he was "watching" the movie. So she turned her attention to the shaking girl next to her. Li was red as a tomato. Sakura was hugging Li because she was so scared. Tomoyo leaned over to Eriol and whispered "Kawaii!" he chuckled a little. ~after the movie~ "is the couch comfortable Sakura?" Tomoyo asked smiling. Sakura gave her a weird look and looked down on what she was sitting on. "Gomen nasi." She said blushing and getting off of Li. "It's ok." Li said still blushing. ~I'm glad I hid cameras all over the house.~ Tomoyo giggled to herself.   
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~11:00pm~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~~*~**~~*~**~  
  
They set up their sleeping bags in Tomoyo's room. Eriol was next to Tomoyo, Tomoyo was next to Sakura and Sakura was next to Li. Sakura was having a hard time going to sleep. When she turned to face Li she thought she saw him awake, but it was just the shadows playing tricks on her. She sat up still in her sleeping bag. She unzipped her bag slowly and as quiet as she could. Sakura got up and sat on the couch looking out the screen door. (The front door was open so it could keep the house cool) Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura let out a slight gasp and turned around. It was Li. "Oh, hi Li, you scared me." she whispered. "Sorry what are you doing up?" he asked. "I can't sleep, I'm sorry did I wake you up?" "No, I just saw you leave." "Did you hear that?" Sakura asked a bit startled at the noise that came from outside. The two looked out the screen door and saw someone approaching the house. "Who is that?" Sakura asked already shaking. "I dunno." Li said still staring at the shadowy figure. "Should we wake up Tomoyo?" Sakura asked "I don't know." Li said taking his eyes off of the shadowy figure and staring at the frightened girl before him. "Is it a robber?" "Maybe." he said calmly not knowing that soon something big would change. "We can take care of our selves." he encouraged. "You brought the clow cards right?" he asked "yeah their in my bag, but I don't want to hurt who ever it is." she said. "Do you think they'd care if they hurt us?" he asked. Sakura looked down. "No." "Well let's just watch him." Li suggested. "Ok." she agreed. As they were watching the figure it vanished in to the shadows. "Where did it go?" she asked nervously. "I don't know." li said starting to be afraid, call it sixth sense, he knew something was going to happen. "Oh my God. What if that person saw us watching him?" Sakura asked. "Did you hear that?" Sakura asked. "Let's go check on Tomoyo and Eriol." Li suggested. "Ok," Sakura said. They looked down a long dark hall way to Tomoyo's room. It sure didn't help that her house was so huge. Li crept Tomoyo's bedroom door open Tomoyo was sitting there gaged with both her hands and legs tied. Sakura grabbed Li's hand tightly and was about to run to Tomoyo. When he put his arm across her chest. "Let me untie her." Sakura demanded. "It might be a trap." Li said. "I don't care, I have to help her." as sakura took off Tomoyo's gag and began untiing the rope around her hands a strange figure grabbed her from behind. And dragged her into the darkness. "It's eeeeeeeeeeeee." Tomoyo didn't finish her sentence before the shadow disappeared with her.   
  
Continued................................  
  
Moon light blossomz: ok that's one chapter up it gets better I promise! I know it was a little boring at first but soon you'll find out why it's called amethyst dragon well please review. And thanks for reading. My other stories are much better well so far that is I'll try and update soon. Ja ne 


	2. shadow guy revealed

Chapter 2: shadow man revealed  
  
Moon Light Blossomz: hi every one!! Sorry it took me a while to type this. Im really happy that a lot of you left reviews.^ ^ so please review this chapter too. And thanx for read'n this. Well special thanks too Azian Anime punk, lilana, Nightshade47, Morningslight, and anime-lover39  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"No, no. This isn't happening, tell me this isn't happening." Sakura begged with tears in her eyes. Syaoran looked at her sadly. "We'll find them, we'll save Tomoyo and Eriol." he said encouraging. "We don't know what that person is going to do to them." She said as Syaoran led her to Tomoyo's couch. "We wont catch him if were tiered." he said. "Yeah, but, what if he's still watching?" Sakura asked. "We'll sleep on the couch and I'll stay awake." he said looking at the sleepy girl. "But then you'll be to tiered." she said. "No I wont." he said trying to convince her to go to sleep. "Ok, wake me up if he comes here and don't leave me." she said laying her head back on the arm of the couch. Syaoran sat up on the couch alert to all of the noises. Since Sakura was talking in her sleep Syaoran thought it would be 'cool' to find out stuff about her. So he asked her questions like: "Do you like anyone?" he asked "yes." Sakura said asleep unaware of one her secrets about to be revealed. "In our class?" he asked "hai." she replied again. "Initials?" he asked hopefully. "L.S." Sakura rolled over and used Syaoran as a pillow. "I guess that's an answer." Syaoran said blushing. "Well,....do you like me?" he asked immediately regretting he had asked the question. "I love Syaoran." She whispered. "NANI!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted in surprise. Sakura stirred from her sleep and lifted her head. "Oh, Syaoran, sorry." she said pulling her head off of him. "It's ok." he said. "So.......did you hear any thing??" she asked nervously. "No, but we're being watched.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~that Morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had decided that they were going to start their search. "I wanna change Syaoran. Ok?" she said. "Sure." he said. "Im going to change here so I'll be safe." she said. He nodded turning around as Sakura was changing he noticed a mirror in front of him that wasn't there yesterday. Which meant he could see all behind him. He strained his eyes to keep them closed when he saw her bare back. Hitting his face with his hands and covering his eyes with them. When she was done changing it was about three a.m. They sat on the couch to discuss their plan but on the coffee table next to the couch was a note that had also just appeared. It read:  
  
I'm someone you know............I'm after you now........you're next Sakura......your friend.................................  
  
"He's here." Sakura whispered.  
  
~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~Some where~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo screamed "I can't believe it's you!!" "Sorry to disappoint you." the person said. Tomoyo was chained to a wall in her night gown she wore at her party. It was lavender and silky it hung loosely over the gap between her and the floor. The figure leaned into Tomoyo and silenced her screams with a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Tomoyo's house.~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
"What are we going to do Syaoran? Should we leave the house." sakura asked. "Im not sure what we're going to do, but I think staying here would help us find Tomoyo." he replied. Sakura nodded in agreement. "What do you think he meant by 'I'm someone you know'?" Sakura asked. "I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out." Syaoran replied. "He's coming for me next." Sakura said. "But he wont get to you." Syaoran said. "Syaoran, he's too strong, I don't want you to get hurt over me." she said. Syaoran grabbed her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye. "Sakura, what happens to me doesn't matter, as long as your safe." he explained. "Syaoran." Sakura said as tears welled up in her eyes. Syaoran hugged her and stroked her hair. "So you just wanna give up, fight him, I care about you too much to let him get you." Syaoran stops noticing what he just said. Sakura pulled away from his comforting grasp. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I--------I--------I love— you." he finally said. "Really?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Yeah." Syaoran said blushing. Sakura made the next move she leaned in on him and gave him a kiss. Syaoran moved his hands along her rib cage, causing her to get that tingly feeling. They were on the couch when the phone rang. Riiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiing. Syaoran pulled away to answer the phone still catching his breath he said. "Hello?" "I see you've gotten attached to her." the voice teased and then chuckled a little. "Who is this." Syaoran demanded. "The person whose going to take your cherry blossom away." the voice replied. "What do you want?" Syaoran asked but the voice didn't answer. -click- the person had hung up. "Damn." Syaoran said. "Who was it?" Sakura asked. "It was him" Syaoran said. Still not exactly knowing who 'him' was. "What do we do?" Sakura asked. "I say we stay here." Syaoran said. The two sat on the couch. "No matter what happens promise never to leave me." Sakura said. "I promise." Syaoran said. "What do you think is going to happen?" she asked. "I don't know but whatever happens is meant to be." he replied. Tears started to take form again in Sakura's eyes. "Don't cry, please don't cry." Syaoran begged. "I miss Tomoyo so much, she's my best friend, and if I lose her, I'll truly never be happy again." Sakura said with tears rolling down her cheek. "Sakura.............................." Syaoran whispered. "I'll find her don't worry." Syaoran said. "Thanks." Sakura said wiping the tears off of her face. She looked up to smile at Syaoran, but when she did she saw a shadow quickly dart off into the darkness. "He's here." she gasped. "Get behind me." Syaoran said. "Run." Syaoran said. They ran up the stairs trying to reach Tomoyo's room, but Sakura fell as Syaoran stopped and turned around to help her up he reached out and as his hand brushed hers. She disappeared. "Sakura!!!!!" he yelled. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiing. Syaoran ran to the phone. "Hi, there." the 'voice' rang from the receiver. "Where have you taken them!?" Syaoran yelled. Silence. "What do you want?" he asked. "I've got two pretty girls, what more could I want?" the voice taunted. "I'll get you." Syaoran said. "Such bold words, you'll never find me." -click- "no,.........how will I find you sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*dungeon place thingy~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura woke up chained to a wall. ~where am I?~ Sakura thought. "Sakura." a familiar voice rang. "Tomoyo." Sakura said happily. "Thank God your ok." Tomoyo said. "Ahh glad to see you awake sakura." a voice called. "Eriol?.........how could it be you?" she asked shocked. "Haha..." he laughed a little. "I think he's possesed.....the Eriol I know would never do that.." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Sakura nodded. Riiiiiiiiing riiiiiiing "sakura that's your cell phone answer it." he said. Sakura looked at him weirdly. "How can I?" she said looking at the chains. "Here." Eriol said grabbing the phone and holding it for her. "Hello?" Sakura said. "Sakura." Syaoran said with relief. "Yes." Sakura said. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Well if you call being chained to a wall in the dark with.......yeah." she said when she caught a glare from Eriol. Eriol takes the phone "hello syaoran." he said. "Where have you taken them?" Syaoran asked. "I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice." Eriol said. "Eriol?" Syaoran asked in disbelief. "My my how did you ever guess." Eriol said sarcastically. "What do I have to do to get them back?" Syaoran asked. "Well I have a journey for you to do but you will need Sakura for it, so if you stop time I will give you Sakura and for Tomoyo, you must go to another world and bring me the amethyst dragon. Is it a deal?" Eriol asked. "What is the amethyst dragon?" Syaoran asked. "The amethyst dragon is a statue that has ruby eyes and is made out of amethyst, it also has great powers." Eriol explained. "Ok doesn't seem too hard." Syaoran said. So Syaoran froze time. "Ok, now transfer us to the other world."Syaoran said. "Ok." Eriol said as her transferred Syaoran and Sakura to a new world.  
  
Continued....................................................  
  
Ok well we know Eriol is so cute......sorry for making him 'evil' right now........believe me the story gets better and there will be more E&T I promise..........hehehehheeh well I have a summer project for school so I might take a while to update but the more reviews I get the better chance I will update sooner well thank for reading and please review. Thanx ja ne........and the real reason Eriol wants the statue is coming up. Ja ne. 


End file.
